Current aircraft display systems represent Terrain Collision Avoidance System (TCAS) target information using a standardized set of graphical symbols, see FIG. 1. However, present composite displays (horizontal and vertical situation displays) may be cluttered at times of high traffic, thus making it difficult to determine the location of true threats.
Also, in present vertical situation displays, it is impossible to determine whether a displayed target is left or right of the aircraft's present flight path/plan.
Therefore, there exists a need for improving presentation of TCAS target information on composite displays.